infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alareiks
Wiki Related Thanks for the tip about my picture. I'm changing it now! Hjgduyhwsgah1 21:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Other For me it would be Cole McGrath from InFamous, Alex Mercer from Prototype and Luke Custer from Project Altered Beast sorry but i dont contribute much but i can tell you i know more than anyone about infamous i no everything u might not. The-informer 03:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC)the-informerThe-informer 03:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! I appreciate you getting rid of that guy. It's not often that people spill over onto other wikis (I'm most active on the Vault, over 25,000 contributions and all) and I'm really sorry that I dragged some malcontents here. :( Nitty Tok. 04:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Houston article Thanks. I used to frequent the Call of Duty wiki a shit load back in the day, but as it became more and more popular I just kind of drifted away. I use wikis a lot regarding video games because I think the idea of a database regarding everything on a specific game is a wonderful idea. But unfortunately, I won't be able to help you because I've already completed the game twice and got the Platinum trophy a couple of days ago. I do believe the USTV woman was talking about the US President rather than the President of the NSA, but I'm not sure. I never quite picked up the name but it does begin with 'N', IIRC. I Googled it but got no helpful results. If I ever replay the game one day, I'll be sure to keep an eye (or ear) out. Good luck with the wiki! If they ever make an InFamous 3, I'm sure I'll be back. Moozipan Cheese 13:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Affiliates Hi, my name is Shrev64 from the Sly Cooper Wiki (sly.wikia.com). I was wondering if my wiki and your wiki could be "friends". Please reply with any questions or comments about this. Shrev64(Talk • ) 21:29, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I'll be awaiting your response. Thank you! Shrev64(Talk • ) 21:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the offer! And of course I'd try to do the same :-D Shrev64(Talk • ) 18:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) The "undo" Hey Alareiks, Sorry about the undo and whatever went wrong. I had edited the section without signing in and when i realize di had done that signed in, undid and reposted. Sorry for any complications it may have caused. Shivalry 21:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) InFamous 2 Why have the InFamous 2 trophy and story misssion pages been deleted? They Havent. 03:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Get on the IRC. Now. You and I need to talk. Get on the IRC the moment you see this. If I'm not on during then, someone else will tell you about it. That's all. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 17:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template Placement Yeah, I saw the edit was undone. I might mention it then; I'm not sure if it will be considered too trivial a matter though. Moozipan Cheese 17:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for the greet! I'll be sure to sign in anytime I edit. I know how it is for an unidentified user to continously edit yet you don't know who they are XD oh and I'll be sure to edit anything I noticed wrong or not included. I am thinking of mentioning the Replayable Cutscenes since I see no one has mentioned them. In fact, due to that I don't know if the evil story has different Cutscenes XD ~Dr j 26 17:25, June 30, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Are you sure? Because it wouldn't make much sense to be "corrupt,unfocused" and still have the reactions he did in several of the cutcscenes. I doesn't make sense to me but I'll take you're word for it. Also, I've read all of the policies and I'll make sure I follow them =D Thx Thx 4 welcoming me to the wiki! Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China. The Supreme Conduit! 19:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Response Well, i have been wondering, is there like an InFamous Fandom Wiki or something? Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China. The Supreme Conduit! 22:42, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thx. Hey why dont u make a section where people can make up stories and junk about InFamous/Cole and all that? It could be simple! Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China. The Supreme Conduit! 22:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I never intended to add speculation. And I would be glad to help you in any way. And it looks like this wiki is pretty put together, why not just create another wiki and call it InFamous Fandom Wiki and I can help u with that 1 2. Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China. The Supreme Conduit! 23:06, June 30, 2011 (UTC) kk. And might I ask, wat else is there to be done on this wiki? it looks pretty finished/put together Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China. The Supreme Conduit! 23:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) WOW thats a lot! no offence, but i thought you had every InFamous 2 mission down/finished none the less InFamous! xD im srry if this offends you. Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China. The Supreme Conduit! 23:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ok, good, i was scared there for a minute Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China. The Supreme Conduit! 23:46, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Response Its just on another wiki, some adimns more are less are like strict people, and I have been blocked 1 for something. I just didnt know the rules here :) Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China. The Supreme Conduit! 00:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC)